A traditional storage array (herein also referred to as a “disk storage array”, “disk array”, or simply “array”) is a collection of hard disk drives operating together logically as a unified storage device. Storage arrays are designed to store large quantities of data. Storage arrays typically include one or more storage array processors (SPs), for handling both requests for allocation and input/output (I/O) requests. An SP is the controller for and primary interface to the storage array.
Performance of a storage array may be characterized by the array's total capacity, response time, and throughput. The capacity of a storage array is the maximum total amount of data that can be stored on the array. The response time of an array is the amount of time that it takes to read data from or write data to the array. The throughput of an array is a measure of the amount of data that can be transferred into or out of (i.e., written to or read from) the array over a given period of time.
The administrator of a storage array may desire to operate the array in a manner that maximizes throughput and minimizes response time. In general, performance of a storage array may be constrained by both physical and temporal constraints. Examples of physical constraints include bus occupancy and availability, excessive disk arm movement, and uneven distribution of load across disks. Examples of temporal constraints include bus bandwidth, bus speed, spindle rotational speed, serial versus parallel access to multiple read/write heads, and the size of data transfer buffers.
One factor that may limit the performance of a storage array is the performance of each individual storage component. For example, the read access time of a disk storage array is constrained by the access time of the disk drive from which the data is being read. Read access time may be affected by physical characteristics of the disk drive, such as the number of revolutions per minute of the spindle: the faster the spin, the less time it takes for the sector being read to come around to the read/write head. The placement of the data on the platter also affects access time, because it takes time for the arm to move to, detect, and properly orient itself over the proper track (or cylinder, for multihead/multiplatter drives). Reducing the read/write arm swing reduces the access time. Finally, the type of drive interface may have a significant impact on overall disk array storage. For example, a multihead drive that supports reads or writes on all heads in parallel will have a much greater throughput than a multihead drive that allows only one head at a time to read or write data.
Furthermore, even if a disk storage array uses the fastest disks available, the performance of the array may be unnecessarily limited if only one of those disks may be accessed at a time. In other words, performance of a storage array, whether it is an array of disks, tapes, flash drives, or other storage entities, may also be limited by system constraints, such as the number of data transfer buses available in the system and the density of traffic on each bus.
Storage arrays are typically used to provide storage space for one or more computer file systems, databases, applications, and the like. For this and other reasons, it is common for storage arrays to be logically partitioned into chunks of storage space, called logical units, or LUs. This allows a unified storage array to appear as a collection of separate file systems, network drives, and/or Logical Units.
The Storage Array keeps track of the logical unit to physical unit association in a map. The map associates a host logical unit address with a physical device address. The size of the elements in the map is the coarseness of the map. A map that only has a few entries of large extents is a course grain map. A map that has many entries with small extents is a fine grain map. Fine grain map allow more flexibility but generally are too large for all of it to be contained in memory at once. It is possible to use different mapping granularities for different data to achieve a variety of space/performance trade offs.
One way to improve storage array performance is by using a cache. A cache may be used to temporarily store data that is frequently accessed. As known in the art, a cache may be implemented using fast storage media such as RAM (random access memory), dynamic RAM (DRAM), FLASH memory or FLASH drives. If requested data is contained in the cache, the request can be satisfied by reading from the cache instead of from the slower original storage location of the data.
A further way to improve the storage array performance is by tiering where data is stored on various types of storage devices, based on performance, availability and recovery requirements.